Young Again
by Shiroi Ookami
Summary: I've changed the ending! A woman from Jonathan Kent's past has returned, can Martha survive her?


Reviews, including flames, are welcome, but please be kind as this is my first fan fic. I also know it's relatively short, but I wanted it to be.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, nor will I ever, own Smallville or any of its characters (unfortunately). I also am sorry if my idea has been done before, as I have not read that many Smallville fanfics, but I am trying to be original.  
  
Summary: A girl from Jonathan's past returns to Smallville, looking as though she hasn't aged a day. She becomes a little too friendly with Jonathan, and Clark begins to fear for his mother's life.  
  
  
"Sarah, what are you doing?" the girl addressed as Sarah jumped guilty, looking like cat who had been caught dipping its paws into the fish bowl.  
"Nothing, nothing at all. I just wanted to see how Christopher was doing, that was all. He's so young, you know, it must be terrible for him to be in a hospital, and all alone. Have you managed to contact his parents or any relatives yet?" Sarah asked, absently twirling a strand of her gray-brown hair around her right pointer finger.  
"No, afraid not. Aren't you suppose to be on clean-up?" the man asked.  
"Oh, right, I'm almost done," Sarah said, picking up the mop that had been leaning against the wall and dipping it into the bucket of water. "I'll just finish up with Christopher's room and then I'll be done with this floor. Don't worry, the hospital will be clean by the time the morning shift takes over," Sarah smiled and gave a small wave as the man, a night officer for the hospital slowly closed the door, a suspicious look on his face. As soon as Sarah was sure he was gone, she put the mop back down.  
"Whew, that was a close one, eh Christopher?" she said as she walked over to the bed. The boy, barely a teenager, seemed to be struggling in his sleep. "Oh, no, no, I won't harm you, calm down. Well, it may hurt a bit, but not for long. I really am sorry, but I need to do this, I'm so weak, running so low..." she trailed off as she looked at the boy, almost sorry for what she was about to do. "Ah well, what's a few years anyway? Your parents will sure be shocked, though, as will those doctors," Sarah chuckled to herself as she reached forward, placing a hand on Christopher's face.  
She drew in a deep breath as she could feel herself getting stronger, younger, as she could feel the energy get drawn from Christopher into herself. She blinked for a moment, taking off the glasses she no longer needed before refocusing her gaze on Christopher. The boy looked to be in his early twenties now, and he looked exhausted. "I really am sorry, my boy, but my heart can't bear being too old anymore, and I age so fast now. I have to stay young, and I needed just a few years. Sorry," she said before running out, past the guard who didn't seem to recognize her. She kept running until she was well away from hospital, and had lost the guard. She turned her hands up, looking at the unwrinkled fingers she now had.   
"Well, now that I'm young yet again maybe I can get what I always wanted. Jonathan, I ran away from you after I became the freak I am, after the meteorite hit. I knew that I would never win over Martha then. Now, however, I am young, she is old, I am not afraid of what I have become, and I will have you as my own. Smallville, I'm coming back," Sarah said with a smile.  
  
  
"Martha, are you going out to buy some groceries this afternoon?" Jonathan called from the kitchen.  
"Yes, what do you want?" Martha asked, already knowing the answer.  
"How about some potatoes and a bit of beef, we could have stew tonight," he suggested. He knew that Martha knew beef stew was his favorite, so he already knew what her answer was going to be.  
"Of course we can, and I'll make sure to have enough flour for some extra dumplings," she said as she picked up the list from the counter, noting the other items Jonathan had added to the list. "Jonathan, I swear you never became an adult, we have more junk food on here than real food."  
"If I ever became an adult, that's because you kept me youthful," he said with a smile as he kissed his wife.  
"All right, all right, get back to work. I expect to see some progress by the time I get back from the store," Martha said as she walked out the kitchen door.  
"And if you don't?" Jonathan asked flippantly.  
"Then no beef stew for dinner," she threatened, popping her head back into the kitchen quickly before heading out for good.  
"That woman knows how to threaten a man," Jonathan grumbled as he put the paper he had halfheartedly been reading down on the table. Well, I guess I have to get to work then, a roof doesn't fix itself," he said. Jonathan had barely stood up before hearing a knock on the front door. "Martha, did you forget your keys again?" Jonathan asked as he went to open the front door.  
"Nope, and I'm not Martha," the small girl looked exactly as she had in high school, and Jonathan could barely believe his eyes. "Miss me?" she asked.  
"Sarah?" his voice belied his disbelief.  
"Well, I sure ain't her daughter. You know, modern medicine can do marvels to fight aging. Come on, Jonnie, give me a hug," Sarah said, hugging Jonathan before he could even react.  
"Marvels, huh? I would say that your appearance would take magic. Say, what happened to you, anyway? You were one of my best friends, than right after the meteor, you just disappeared. You were here when the meteor hit, right?" Jonathan asked.  
"Yes, I was, you could say that it was the reason I left," Sarah said. She looked around at the front porch of the house. "Well, are you going to invite me in or aren't you?" she asked, reveling in the astonished and appreciative look on Jonathan's face. Why couldn't he have looked at me that way in high school, she wondered.   
"Of course. Wow, you do look great Sarah. You look like you could pass for my son Clark's age. He's in high school now, you know," Jonathan said as he led the way to the kitchen. "Listen, I'd love to catch up with you, but I have to fix the roof, it's been leaking, and Martha said if I got a lot of work done, she'd make my favorite for dinner tonight, and you know me and food," Jonathan said.  
A son? Since when does Jonathan have children, Sarah thought. "You mean I know you and beef stew. Say, why don't I help you fix the roof while I'm here? I'm just as good at construction as ever, and it'll go faster than way. Not to mention we can catch up while we work," Sarah suggested.  
"That'd be great," Jonathan said.  
"Excellent. However, I should go find a place to stay for tonight before I start helping you. I stopped at your place first, since it's on the way into town and all. Are there any hotels nearby? I can't imagine Smallville's changed much," Sarah said.  
"Umm, no, no hotels. Metropolis is the closest place to find lodgings. You know, you could stay here tonight, I'm sure Martha won't mind, she was worried about you too, you know, after you disappeared and all," Jonathan offered.  
"Why Jonnie, that'd be great! I'll move my stuff in while you set up the ladder. I saw you have all your stuff by the side of the house. Is the guest room still in the same place?" she asked.  
"No, that's Clark's room now. Clark's my son, I have to tell you about him, first thing when we start working. The guest room is right across from Clark's room, you should have no trouble finding it. Just climb up the ladder after you're all settled in. I'll see you in a bit," Jonathan said as he headed outside. Sarah took the opportunity to look around the house.  
It was much the same as she had remembered it. She had been here to celebrate Jonathan's and Martha's engagement, to celebrate their wedding, and to mourn when Jonathan's parents had died. She had also taken refuge here when her own parents had died, over 20 years ago. Sarah saw a lot of pictures of a young man with Jonathan and Martha, probably Clark, she realized. However, there were no baby pictures. Also, with the time she left and the age Clark was now, he was far too old for him to be their natural son. They must have gotten desperate and adopted. Sarah knew they would have to adopt to have children, she had learned of it when Jonathan had, but she had always thought they wanted to adopt a baby, not a young boy. Oh well, times changed, and plans changed with them, she was proof of that. Sarah got to work moving her things into her new house. Well, soon it would be her new house, and then went to go help Jonathan on the roof.  
  
  
"Dad?" Clark called. He had arrived home from school to hear laughter, one of the voices male and the other female, and not his mother. He knew they were up on the roof, but didn't want to go up himself, in case he broke the ladder. "Are you up there?" he called, since his father hadn't answered the first time.  
"Oh, Clark, hello! I want you to meet a high school friend of mine. She left after the meteor hit, and I haven't seen her since. Her name is Sarah, Sarah Jenkins. Sarah, this is Clark, my son," Jonathan said as he got on the ladder and started heading down. "Sarah's been helping me with the roof, we finished it about ten minutes ago," Jonathan said as he helped Sarah off the ladder.  
"Hello Clark, I've heard so much about you, it's nice to finally meet you," Sarah said, reaching her hand out to shake his.  
"Really? I haven't heard anything about you," Clark said as he hesitantly took Sarah's hand. "Aren't you a little young to have gone to high school with my dad?" Clark asked. There was definitely something very weird about this woman, something he didn't like.  
"Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment. No, I was the same year as him, and best friend to him and your mother. She should be back soon, shouldn't she?" Sarah asked Jonathan as he put the ladder and tools away.  
"Yes, she just went out to do some grocery shopping. Clark, want to help me put these tool away?" Jonathan asked as he picked up the ladder.  
"Oh, I can help you Jonnie," Sarah offered.   
"No, that's all right, why don't you go inside and finish unpacking, I want to talk to Clark for a bit anyway," Jonathan said.  
"Okay," Sarah said, forcing a smile. She didn't trust Clark, and she wanted to know what the two were saying, since it was probably about her, but she let it go. She had plenty of time to get them both on her side. They were going to be her family soon enough, and she had to learn to trust them, so she did as she was told.  
"Jonnie?" Clark asked as soon as the two of them were out of earshot.  
"Her nickname for me, never did like it much, but it grows on you. Listen, you can tell that there's something up, even I can. She hasn't aged a day since I last saw her. I think she left because the meteorite did something to her too," Jonathan said.  
"Like it did to almost everyone here, you mean? Do you think it gave her eternal youth or something like that?" Clark asked.  
"I don't know, but her appearance, preservation if you will, is not natural, and we both know it. She was a good friend to both me and your mother, and I don't want to frighten her off again, it was hard enough for us when she left the first time. We didn't tell you about her because we thought she was dead, and there was no point in bringing her up. I thought I had died when I saw her on my front porch this afternoon. It was a shock for me and it will be a shock for your mother, but a welcome shock. Son, I know you're suspicious, I am a bit too, I don't know why she's returned, but I'm happy she has. Please, try to be kind to her, and less obvious in your distrust," Jonathan said.  
"Am I that apparent? Sorry Dad, I'll take it easy, I promise," Clark said.  
"Good, I'll tell you more about her later. Briefly, Sarah was my best friend growing up. She didn't like Martha much at first, I think she had a crush on me, but grew to like her. She was the maid of honor at our wedding, and she was there for me when my parents died, just like I was there for her when her parents died. She helped me out with the farm, and has always been like a sister. So, try to treat her like an aunt, okay?"   
"Sure Dad, whatever you want," Clark said.  
"Good, that's my son, now let's get back. I don't want Martha dying of fright when she sees Sarah. Plus we have to help her with the groceries," Jonathan said, clapping a hand on Clark's shoulder.  
  
  
"So, Sarah, where have you been all these years?" Martha asked as the four of them began making the stew. Martha was taking care of the meat, which would take a while, Jonathan was peeling potatoes, Clark was cutting carrots, and Sarah was cutting onions.  
"Oh, you know, here and there. I spent a while in Metropolis, working at hospitals and doing a bit of waitressing. You know, whatever pays the bills," Sarah said as she finished with the onions, wiping her eyes. "Ugh, next time I get to do the carrots, or even the potatoes. I swear these things always make me cry."  
"You can still do the potatoes, I'm slow when it comes to peeling," Jonathan said, handing her the peeler while he picked up a knife.  
"You sure you're going to be okay with that? Make sure you cut away from yourself," Sarah said, eyeing the knife. "You were a total klutz when you were younger, I'd hate for you to lose a finger peeling and cutting potatoes."  
"Oh, don't worry, I've trained him a bit better in recent years. I mean, what do all men need but a little training?" Martha asked.  
"Too true," Sarah said as she got to work. She moved so fast that the others had a hard time keeping up with their eyes.  
"Do a bit of potato peeling too while you were in Metropolis?" Martha asked.   
"If there were a speed competition, I would win it," Sarah said confidently. "This came with all the work I did in restaurants. I never actually got to cook, but preparing the food, cutting and dicing and peeling and cleaning, that I got to do. Preferable to cleaning up the restaurant and doing the dishes, I'll tell you that, but no tips," Sarah said. "Hurry up Jonathan, I'll be done peeling before you've finished cutting," Sarah said.  
"Is that a challenge?" Jonathan asked, looking at his pile of peeled potatoes, which was one third the size of the potato pile that needed peeling. "Well, you're on then," Jonathan said, as they both went into high speed.  
"Jonathan, Sarah," Martha said exasperated. "I swear, it is like being in high school again, with Sarah here, and you two acting like children. Even Clark is more mature right now, right Clark?" Martha asked.  
"I'd love to agree with you Mom, but I think Dad would take offense," Clark said.  
"Oh nonsense," Jonathan said, looking up, before wincing as he cut right into his own finger. "Ouch!"  
"I told you," Sarah said, going over to Jonathan.  
"I think I sliced my finger off!" he said.  
"Jonathan, honestly, it's your own fault. I'll go get some band aids and gauze," Martha said. "Run his finger under the sink, to clean the cut."  
"Don't worry Martha I don't think it's as bad as it seems," Sarah said, taking Jonathan's hand in hers and guiding it to the sink. "See?" she said as the blood washed away, revealing nothing more than a sliver, "not bad at all."  
"I could have sworn it was deeper than that," Jonathan said with a frown. "However, it no longer stings as much, so I guess I was just overreacting."  
"Dad, you're..." Clark began.  
"Such a wimp, I know. Thanks, Martha," Jonathan said as he took a band aid from her, taking his finger out from under the sink.  
"Sarah! You cut yourself too!" Martha said. There, on the exact same finger, in the exact same place as where Jonathan had cut himself, was a deep gash, and it looked rather nasty.  
"Oh, I must have done that when Jonathan yelled, I didn't even notice," Sarah said. She put her finger under the already running water.  
"Now that's something to yell about, Jonathan," Martha said with a mock frown before tending to Sarah's finger. "There, all better. Now, why don't you two injured people go watch tv or something, Clark and I'll finish up here," Martha said.  
"Thanks Martha," Sarah said before glancing furtively at Jonathan. "I get the remote!" she called as she ran out to the living room.  
"No you don't!" Jonathan called out, running after her.  
"I swear, just like high school," Martha sighed.  
"Mom, don't you think that was strange? The cuts I mean," Clark said.  
"What about them?" Martha asked.  
"Never mind," Clark said, "let's finish dinner."  
  
  
"So this woman just shows up out of nowhere and your parents act like she's the prodigal son come home?" Pete asked.  
"Yeah, pretty much. They don't even seem to be that worried about the fact that she looks like she's my age when she's their age, or that Dad's cut disappeared after she touched his hand and reappeared on her finger. I don't buy the story about her cutting her finger in the exact same place, and definitely not that deep and clean with a potato peeler," Clark said. "Now, they can trust her all they want, but I'm staying on my guard."  
"As well you should Clark," Chloe said.  
"Why, do you have some new weird info that has to do with Sarah?" Pete asked jokingly. "I know, she's actually an alien that took Sarah with her into outer space ten years ago and has now returned, to kill us all with kindness and friendship."  
"Don't be an idiot, Pete. Clark, did she look anything like this?" Chloe asked, producing a photograph from her backpack.   
"Actually, yeah, this is her, why?" Clark asked.  
"Uh oh, Clark I would stay away from her if I were you. Your parents are fine, but you may not be. Come on, I have something to show you," Pete and Clark looked at each other, sharing a little shrug before following Chloe off to her computer. "This was taken from a hospital surveillance camera in Metropolis. What she's saying can't be made out, but it's obvious what she's doing," Chloe said as she played the clip.  
"Woah, Chloe where'd you get this? I doubt this is public knowledge," Pete said.  
"Let's just say I have my sources," she said with a knowing smile.  
"Wait, this footage is real?" Clark asked.  
"Of course, I know my sources too well to doubt that," Chloe said.  
"So, Sarah sucks the years out of younger people to make herself younger?" Pete asked. "This is too weird, I think this clip is a hoax, and you're both too gullible. Not to mention we're now late to class," Pete said as the bell rang. "Catch you two in class," he said as he headed out.  
"Well Clark, what do you think?" Chloe asked.  
"I've seen too many weird things to take a chance. I have to tell my dad and mom about this. Can she drain a person to death?" Clark asked.  
"Well, from the other information I've gathered, she doesn't drain years so much as cell tissue. She takes the young tissue and replaces it with old. Which is what she did with the cut finger, she took the damaged tissue and gave your father her undamaged tissue, or most of it, at least," Chloe said. "If she were dying, all she'd have to do to save herself would be to touch someone who wasn't, and switch their health, so to speak."  
"Could she switch places with someone? Switch appearance, I mean," Clark asked.  
"I don't see why not, she'd just have to switch all tissue, except brain tissue, I guess," Chloe said. "Still, I don't understand the physics or chemistry of this at all, so there may be limits. Also, look how old she is in the footage, much older than your father. I think she can switch tissue, but whatever tissue she takes ages a lot faster than it should. I don't think this is the first person she's made older with her touch. Clark? What's the matter?" Chloe asked.  
"My father said that he thought Sarah had a crush on him when he was younger, what if she's come back to get him back?" Clark asked.  
"Your mother could be in danger," Chloe said. "Clark, why do things always seem to happen to your family?"  
"I don't know, but I don't think I can go to class, I have to go warn my mother. What if I'm just being paranoid, though? Dad said to give Sarah a chance, and I'm not doing that," Clark said.  
"Clark, she's a life-sucking Martha-wannabe, from what I can tell, you should be paranoid. However, if you want to be a good boy and give her a chance, at least go to classes and wait until school is over to warn your father, okay?" Chloe suggested.  
"Thanks, I will," Clark said.  
"Welcome, now, we should both get to class, we're late as it is."  
  
  
"Clark Kent, will Clark Kent please report to the principal's office immediately," the voice came over the loudspeaker, and a big "ooh" went through the classroom.  
"You heard the announcement, go on Kent," the teacher said.  
"Thanks," Clark picked up his belonging and left the classroom. He gave a shrug in Chloe's and Pete's direction, he had no clue what this was about, before heading out the door and down the hallway. Instead of the usual half an hour wait, he was admitted straight in to the office.  
"Clark, please sit down," the principal said.  
"Am I in trouble?" Clark asked.  
"No, not at all. Clark, I'm afraid I have a bit of bad news to give you. Your mother was in a car accident this afternoon and is in the hospital," the principal obviously had no experience dealing with delivering this kind of news. "I'm sorry son."  
"How is she? Will she be all right?" Clark asked. I was too late, he thought, Sarah already got to her.  
"I don't know. Your father and Sarah are with her now, they'll call as soon as there's news," the principal said. "I'm to keep you here until then."  
"Sarah? Sarah Jenkins is with my mother in the hospital?" Clark asked.  
"Yes, why?" but Clark did not have time to answer as the phone rang and the principal picked it up. "Uh-huh, yeah, he's right here. Do you want to talk to him? Okay, I'll put him on. It's Sarah, for you Clark."  
"Hello?" Clark asked.  
"Clark, it's Sarah. I just wanted you to know that your mother is currently fine and we're doing everything for her. Jonathan couldn't really talk, he's in a bit of a state right now," Sarah said.  
"I can imagine," Clark said.  
"Don't worry, I will make sure that Jonnie gets what he wants, what he deserves," Sarah said. "I will make sure that Jonnie is happy and that Martha is taken care of."  
"What?" Clark asked. What was Sarah saying? There was suddenly a lot of noise and rush in the background.  
"Oh gods, I have to go Clark, your mother's just crashed. Don't worry, it'll be fine, I'm here, I'll take care of everything," and with that the line went dead.  
"Hello? Hello? Sarah?" Clark said. He took one look at the principal before taking off, not even bothering to hang up the phone.  
"Clark Kent, where are you going?" the principal called, but it was too late, Clark was halfway to the hospital by then.  
  
  
Nurses and doctors everywhere, that was all Clark could see.   
"Excuse me, do you know where Martha Kent is? Hello? Could someone help me here?" he asked at the front desk, impatient for someone to show up.  
"Hello young man, can I help you?" a desk attendant seemed to appear out of thin air.  
"Yes, I'm looking for my mother, Martha Kent, she was in a car accident," Clark was already looking all around with his x-ray sight, but there were just too many people.  
"Martha Kent, oh yes, she's just getting out of the trauma unit," the attendant said.  
"Just getting out?" Clark asked.  
"Yes, room 132, but you can't go back there!" the attendant was too late, for Clark had left as soon as he heard the room, having already looked at the hospital map. He found the room easy enough, and opened the doors against the protests of a nearby nurse before striding in to see his mother, on the bed, looking perfectly health and hugging Jonathan for all he was worth.  
"Oh, I though I lost you Martha," Jonathan said.  
"Mom? Dad? I don't understand, you look fine," Clark said, giving her a big hug before noticing another body on another hospital bed, one that was mangled and beat up, and wasn't moving. The doctors and nurses nearby had obviously given up on this patient. "Sarah?" he said.   
"Clark, she saved your mother. Martha was crashing, the doctors couldn't do anything, and she just came in, against their protests, put her hands on your mothers face, and suddenly she was the one crashing, the one with the gashes and the internal bleeding, she was the one dying, and your mother was just as she looks now," Jonathan said.  
"She saved you," Clark repeated, looking at his mother. He had been all wrong. Sarah hadn't wanted to kill his mother, she had just wanted to make his father happy, no matter what. Maybe her plans had been different when she first arrived, but now, now Sarah was dead and his mother saved.  
"Mom, Dad, can we go home?" Clark asked.  
"Of course, Clark, but we have to see to Sarah's burial, she was our friend after all," Martha said.  
"Of course. It's just, I don't like hospitals," Clark said.  
"I understand, son," Jonathan said. "Why don't you take your mother out, and I'll see to all the forms and arrangements."  
"Thanks Dad," Clark said as he helped Martha off the bed. "Thanks Sarah," he whispered before leaving the room.  
  
  
"Dad, are you coming or not?" Clark asked as he grabbed his coat. Today was Sarah's funeral, but Jonathan was currently sitting at the table staring into space.  
"What? Oh, of course Clark, why don't you go get your mother and get the car ready and I'll see you in a minute," after Clark left Jonathan went back to thinking, remembering what had happened in the hospital, how Sarah had saved his wife's life.  
Jonathan had been watching from outside the trauma unit where Martha had just been stabilized, giving Sarah enough time to call Clark, when the monitors went crazy again. Jonathan called for the nurses and doctors, who responded promptly, but nothing seemed to be working. The next thing he knew Sarah was beside him, looking it. She then turned to him, an odd expression in her eyes that he couldn't read.  
"Jonathan, I know you love Martha a lot, but just tell me one thing: if you could have a choice between me living or her living, which would it be?" Sarah asked. "Answer quickly, there's not much time."  
"What kind of question is that? I don't have a choice, and I wouldn't want either of you to die," Jonathan said, a bit of anger in his voice.  
"Just, if you had a choice. Who do you love more? Who do you want to live more?" Sarah asked. "Which one of us would make you happier by living?"  
"I...I can't chose one over the other, even if you have been gone for 10 years," Jonathan said.  
"Just pick one!" Sarah demanded, grabbing hold of Jonathan's shirt and shaking him. "Don't worry about my feeling, just tell the damn truth!"  
"Martha! I want Martha to live!" he said, looking like he was about to begin crying. Sarah stopped shaking him, but did not let go of him.  
"Your choice has been make, so let it be done. I love you, Jonathan, I always have, and I want you to be happy," Sarah said before pulling Jonathan down into a kiss. She let him up, and had never seen a more startled man. "Don't worry, I'll take care of everything. Be happy with your second chance, and make the most of it that you can. See you around, Jonnie," she said as she pushed her way into the room, nearly knocking a nurse out, and bullying her way past the doctors.   
Jonathan watched in wonder as Sarah put her hands on Martha's face, then had to blink to make sure he was seeing straight. Martha's monitors were going back to normal, and Martha's cuts where healing right before his eyes, but were appearing on Sarah's skin. Sarah suddenly gasped, as she took on some of the more deadly injuries, but kept holding on, kept holding on until Martha looked as she had before the accident, and then collapsed on the floors. At this point Jonathan himself ran into the room, reaching down to help Sarah onto another bed that one of the nurses had brought in.  
"Jonnie, I told you I would make things right," Sarah said, and with that she gave her last breath.   
"No, this isn't possible," Jonathan said. He glanced over at Martha, whose monitors were all giving normal readings, then back to Sarah. He then turned to the doctors in the room. "You're all doctors, do something!" he ordered, though he knew it was already too late.  
"Jonathan?" came the weak voice of Martha, now waking up. "Jonathan!" the call was there again, but this time in the present, bringing Jonathan back to where he was. "The phone's for you!" Martha called.  
"Phone?" Jonathan asked, "I didn't hear it ring." Still, he got up and went to where his wife was holding the telephone and took it from her. "Hello?"  
"Hey Jonnie, I hope you didn't grieve too much for me. I'm sorry you had to see me die and all, but I wanted you to see how far I would go to make you happy. I have to get out of Smallville for a little while, the police are going to be pissed when they find out what I did to the doctor examining me, but I couldn't help it. He held on a bit too long, didn't he? Oh, thanks for the grave by the way, but I won't be needing it, not for a long while, so don't bother with the funeral today, okay? Take care of Martha and Clark for me, and also take care of yourself. I'll see you in a little while, love you," with that the phone went dead. Jonathan just stood there staring at it in shock.  
"Who was that?" Martha asked. "Oh, and Clark's waiting for us in the truck."  
"Tell him to come back in," Jonathan said.  
"Why?" Martha asked, "is something wrong?"  
"There's not going to be a funeral today, Sarah's still alive," Jonathan said.  
"What?" Martha sounded very skeptical.  
"Turn on the news," Jonathan said. Martha did as he asked and soon a report came up of a dead doctor, and a missing body.   
"I don't believe it," Martha said as she sat down.  
"I hate to admit that I do," Clark spoke up, having come back in to see what was taking his parents so long. "She's a survivor, used to taking what she needs to live. She did do a good deed, though, when she saved you, Mom. Do you think we'll see her again Dad?" he asked.  
"Clark, you can count on it." 


End file.
